


生不逢时

by TheLunatic



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25298155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLunatic/pseuds/TheLunatic
Kudos: 4





	生不逢时

“嘿，士兵，借个火？”

迪奥·马加特闻言抬头瞥了一眼搭腔的青年，手中的火柴刚刚点上自己的烟，深秋的风刮过空荡荡的铁轨差点卷走那微弱的火苗，他还是用火柴靠了一下青年手上的烟，然后甩手将它丢下月台。

“谢了。”青年笑了笑，满意地吸了一口，随着烟雾漏出一声惬意的喟叹，让他身边的黑发少女有些嫌弃地皱了皱眉头。

马加特无所事事地抽着烟眺望着铁轨对面的山峦，但余光里他忍不住打量了一下旁边的人。他们看起来也是在等车，两人都衣着体面，青年手里拎着一只不小的皮箱，大概是长途跋涉的旅人。

“老兄，你是马莱的士兵吧？”那青年却又自顾自地搭上话来，“来斯拉巴要塞接洽受降事宜的部队不是前两天就回国了吗？你怎么一个人留在这儿？”

马加特这才转头正眼瞧了那青年片刻，反问：“听口音，你也是马莱人吧？好像对我们的动向很了解？”

那青年笑起来：“不愧是当兵的人，很警觉啊。放心吧——我呢，也算是马莱人，前些日子旅行到了这儿，准备游览一番然后回家，这不恰好遇到咱们的军队浩浩荡荡进城吗？”

“挺威风吧？号称不可攻陷的要塞，这回堂堂正正就从正门进去了呢！”青年接着说。

“那与我们无关，我们只不过是来收获果实的人——如果不是超大型巨人炸烂了他们三座城市，中东怎么会轻易投降？”青年似乎有意奉承他，但马加特对此并不感兴趣。

“什么话！巨人之力不也是马莱的实力吗？”青年说，“那是英雄荷洛斯的伟业，让祖国马莱永远在巨人之力的庇佑下称霸世界。”

他神色太过陶醉，以至于马加特怀疑那并不是他的真心话。

“巨人之力不能永远庇佑马莱。”月台上并没有很多人，异国的土地上，马加特莫名地相信眼前这个青年并不会向军方举报他，又或许是，他确实把这些话在心里藏得太久了，“迟早有一天，会出现连巨人脑袋都能打穿的大炮吧？全世界的眼睛都死死盯着马莱呢，只要有一点缝隙，他们就会苍蝇一样涌上来的。”他独自在斯拉巴要塞多留了几天暗自考察，那些马莱军官不屑一顾的大炮和军舰却让他深感忧虑。

青年怔了一下，随即哈哈大笑：“会有这种事吗？那还真是可怕啊！那你说，我们该怎么办呢？”

“我不过是一个士兵而已。”马加特说。

“别那么说嘛！没准有一天你也能当上元帅，你说对吧？”青年给他鼓劲似的说。

“当元帅？别开玩笑了。这趟回去，我就要去跟肮脏的艾尔迪亚人打交道了。”

正在这时列车恰好进站，马加特和青年便没再说话，各自上车了。但马加特在自己的位置坐下后，随着列车的开动，那青年和少女竟又出现在他面前，并且坐到了他对面的位置上。

“您又看错车厢号码，害得我们走了这么多冤枉路。”少女埋怨道。

那青年有些不好意思地嘿嘿笑了两声，看到对面的马加特，眼里露出惊喜的光芒：“哟，老兄，可真巧啊！”

这青年实在够聒噪的，马加特想，但反正旅途之中无事可做，他倒也不令人讨厌。

“我叫威利，你呢？”青年问。

“我姓马加特。”他回答。

“哦，马加特先生！之前说，要去和肮脏的艾尔迪亚人打交道，那是怎么回事？被人穿小鞋啦？该不会要调去雷贝里欧执勤吧？”

“倒不至于。”

“哦，如果是军事机密，不说也没问题的！”威利善解人意地说。

“也算不上什么机密吧，很快就会公之于众了。”马加特想了想，还是说，“军方准备选拔一批艾尔迪亚小孩充当巨人继承者，从小训练他们——更能保证他们的忠诚，上头是这么想的。我嘛，就要去训练这帮小鬼了。”

“那听起来可不是什么好差事。”威利露出同情的神色，“天天对着一群艾尔迪亚小鬼，糟透了吧？”

“军人服从命令是天职。”马加特说，“至于这事儿有没有意义，那就不是我们能管的了。”

“怎么个没意义法？”

“巨人之力是马莱的黄金铠甲，灿烂夺目，穿着它可走不动路啊。”

威利笑起来：“马加特先生，这世上的确有很多黄金铠甲，穿上就脱不下来了，直到死在那金碧辉煌的坟墓里，谁都是身不由己……”

“兄长，你看样子很不乐意回家呢。”身边的少女却冷不丁插话说。

“没这回事。”威利连忙否认，“这是责任，我也明白——但，总归是自由自在比较快活嘛。”

“怎么，你看起来要回家继承家业的样子？”马加特问。

“真不愧是马加特先生！差不多吧……”威利笑道，“只不过，我是个不肖子，八成要让老爹失望了。在能干上，我比我妹妹差得远呢……”

“说到底，我只是个希望自己太太平平苟活过一生的人。”他靠在椅背上，将目光投向窗外不断后退的群山，“以后发生什么？我才不在乎呢。留给以后的人发愁吧！”

“您可真是个糟糕的男人。”威利的妹妹冷淡地说。

“别这么直白嘛。”威利说，“确实，我是个希望自己永远没有机会当英雄的懦弱男人呢……”

“马加特先生，您是喜欢英雄的那类人吧？”威利将带笑的目光重新投向他。

说什么英雄不英雄，他想，自己在军队里混了那么多年，额头早已爬上了皱纹，也早已明白再说这种话只会招致同僚的无情讥笑。

“不必灰心，马加特先生，也许您只是生不逢时。”见他沉默，威利开解似的微笑道，“但谁又能知道，什么时候我们会需要新的荷洛斯呢？若是我生不逢时，在有生之年也或许能见到……唉，可别吧，但愿……”

“我想和您握手，马加特先生。”威利最后说，“遇见您是我的荣幸，但我想我们大概不会再见面了。”

“我想也是。”马加特伸出手，在飞驰的列车驶入马莱的国境时，握住了青年威利的手掌。


End file.
